


Hypnotic Taking Over Me

by elcapitan_rogers, romanogersgroup, spazzgirl



Series: Romanogers Tumblr Tag Fic [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Multiple Authors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vampire Steve Rogers, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersgroup/pseuds/romanogersgroup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he laid his eyes upon her, he knew that she would be the one. Her blood calling out to him and her eyes hypnotizing him. Tag fic between elcaptain_rogers and spazzgirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotic Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire tag fic between elcaptain_rogers and spazzgirl. So there will be tenses all over the place.

Her blood was that of the sweetest of nectar’s he ever tasted. The way the life running through her veins called out to him. How her purple eyes hypnotized him, a  _vampire_ \- a creature that’s supposed to hypnotize and seduce his victims and not the other way around. 

For some reason he felt compelled to her. Her voice was the most beautiful thing he ever head. The way her heart beat made his throat dry. Her scent alone aroused him. Being near her made it all difficult for him. Years of discipline slipping away the moment their eyes met. 

He imagined how beautiful she’d look, underneath him - withering about as he fucked her into his mattress. Unconsciously he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing against his fangs. Just the image alone of tasting her arousal had made him desire her even more.

She was everything he could have asked for… and more. Beautiful,  _desirable_ , exotic, and  _delicious_. 

He watched her accidentally injured herself across the bar. How she blushed and began to suck on the bleeding finger. Steve made his way towards her, with graceful steps.

“Allow me,” his deep husky voice called out to her. Steve’s blue eyes changed slightly to red as he took her finger into his mouth. Inwardly he moaned at the taste. Yes, she was the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. He took her finger out and wrapped his handkerchief around it. “Better?”

She blushed deeply, “Yes, thank you.”

Steve’s fingers brushed against her chin and the pad of his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. “You have such beautiful eyes.”

“I can say the same for you,” her voice was that of a siren, calling out to him.

“Too beautiful to be alone,” he murmured.

A playful smirk grace her plump lips, “The night is still young after all.”

Steve grinned in response, “That it is.”

*****

He took her hand and led her out of the bar where his car was waiting out front. He knew, for she thought it might be just a random hook up with a stranger but for him, it was so much more than that. Her blood was calling out and the only thing that was more powerful than a vampire was their soulmate. 

And the vampire will know when they met one.

Once they got in his car, Steve ordered the driver to take them back to his penthouse before he put the divider up to give them the privacy. Steve turned to her and put his hand on her cheek, his eyes staring into her beautiful amethyst ones.

“I’m Steve Rogers.” He introduced himself.

“I’m Natasha Romanoff.” She replied. “You can call me Nat.”

“Don’t be afraid.” He whispered. “We’re not going to do anything unless you want to.”

Her eyes already told him that she wanted it. Her pupils dilated, her chests heaving and he could smell her arousal. 

“If I was afraid, I wouldn’t be here.” She replied. “And you’re not human.”

“Smart girl,” He praised. “I’am not.”

“What are you?”

“An ancient creature human thought it was a myth.” He opened his mouth to show her his fangs.”I’m a vampire.” He could see fear flashed through her eyes. “Are you sure you’re not afraid?”  
“I’m not afraid. There was something…something about you that draw me to you. I don’t know what that is but it’s strong enough to put my fear away. My instinct tells me that you will not hurt me.”

“Yes, my dear, I will not hurt you. Not now, not forever.”

His word was gentle and soothing. Natasha knew what she was about to do was stupid but she threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She was expecting ice cold lips but he was warm, like any other human. His skin was soft, not like a marble that she read from book. She could fear blood running through his veins and she felt his steady heartbeats.

Steve returned the kiss, tightening his hold on her soft and warm body. His hands went under her t-shirt to feel the dedicated skin underneath his fingers. His mind was clouded by her scent of her and how her blood calling out to him to put his fangs on her neck and drink her blood, bonding his mate with him for eternity. 

His lips trailed down to side of her face to her neck where he stopped at her pulse point, feeling the nectar of life pumping through her veins. Her heartbeat loudly, inviting him. He whispered something in an old language that Natasha couldn’t understand. It sounded like a music to her ears. Even she didn’t know what it means but she could feel the love in his voice.

She didn’t know the language but somehow she could understand what he said and the words will bind them forever.

_“I claim you as my life mate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my body, and my soul. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life mate. Bound to me for all eternity and always in my care.”_

Natasha ached her back up, exposing her neck from him. Steve bit his fangs on her neck. As his sharp teeth breaking through her skin, she felt pain but pleasure at the same time. She couldn’t hold her moan as he kept drinking her blood.

When he pulled away, she felt a bit dizzy, but she could feel that her soul was now bound to this vampire. He licked the opening on her neck to seal it and completely heal her.

“You’re mine now. As I am yours.”

_(The Binding Words came from Christine Feehan’s books in the Dark Series_

*****

Steve gave himself a small cut on the neck, but making sure to bleed slightly.

“Drink love,” he commanded her. This next part was essential so it would bond them forever. 

Natasha nodded and placed her lips around the cut. She moaned as she tasted his blood. Once getting her fill she began to lick his wound, causing the vampire to moan. Steve pushed her away, cupping her face and placing his bloody lips onto her own. Their blood mixing as they kissed with so much passion and desire, that Natasha was feeling herself getting dizzy. 

The next thing the red head knew was that she was being waken up by Steve. The blond vampire led her out of the car and her eyes widened. It was a beautiful luxury hotel that was covered in snow.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed out as she spotted his penthouse suite.

Steve smiled at his new mate, “Yes and it’s all yours.”

“Mine?”

“Of course love, you’re my mate, so whatever is mine, is now yours.”

“Steve,” she pulled him down for another kiss and squealed as she felt herself being carried bridal style. Somehow they ended up on his floor as he kicked the door open and slammed it shut. Once he guided her to his bedroom, Steve placed her down gently onto the furred carpet, she turned around and smiled coyly. “So what now?”

“Now,” he tilted her chin up, “we complete the bond.” Steve claimed her lips once more. His animal instincts surfacing as he smelled her desire. “Natasha,” he breathed against her neck, “once we start there’s no turning back.” He pulled back and looked deep into her beautiful purple eyes. “So I’m giving you one last chance to back down.”

The red head stroked her mate’s cheek. “You’ve already tasted my blood and I yours. I wanted you the moment I saw you Steve. I trust you, there’s no other person I would want to be with,  _forever_.”

The vampire growled and claimed her lips roughly. She moaned at his ferocity as he nibbled her bottom lip. Steve groaned as he felt her tongue licking at his fangs. 

“Love,” he buried his nose into her neck. Sensing her desire through her veins as well as her core dripping in anticipation. 

“Take me my mate. Seal the bond between us.” She cupped his erection through his dark jeans.

Steve growled against her neck, his vampire fangs grazing gently against her soft supple skin. He led her to another fur carpet that laid in front of a fireplace. Violet eyes watched as her vampire threw a couple of logs and threw a lit match to get the fire started.

“Very romantic.”

He couldn’t help but grin, “I’m a helpless romantic at heart love.” Leaning down, they kissed with more passion and love. 

Natasha helped Steve tug off the black dress she was wearing. The blond vampire couldn’t help but groan at what she wore. Black lacy bra with red trims and a matching thong as well. Natasha was impressed when her mate _literally_  tore off her bra with his teeth - well more like fangs. Her back arched as his fangs grazed on her breast. Taking one in his mouth and sucking on it. Steve groaned at how delicious her skin tasted, the thought of tasting her arousal excited him. 

He pulled away with a wet pop and kissed his way down her body. Steve did the same action as he did with her bra. His eyes red with lust and hunger, for both her blood and Natasha in generally. How this beautiful woman laid bare before him. Giving herself to him, wanting to be his mate and be with him forever. He dove between her legs like a starved wolf that hadn’t eating in days. The beautiful woman arched her back as his tongue lapped at her folds. Taking in every single drop of sweet nectar she had to offer. 

Natasha wrapped her legs around his head. Steve could feel the heels of her shoes digging into his shoulder, but the pain just added more pleasure. The red head whimpered as he pulled away from her core and untangled her legs from his head. Steve kissed his way up to her neck, sucking at the pulse, not biting hard enough to draw blood. His left hand stroked the her inner thigh. The index finger making small circles around her clit. 

“Please Steve, don’t tease.”

He nuzzled her neck, “Patience love.”

Her hands dug into the carpet as his index finger finally entered her folds, followed by his middle finger. Both digits pumping religiously in and out of her tight hot core. His thumb pressing onto her throbbing clit. It wasn’t until he curled his fingers and scrapped against her innards that Steve sunk his teeth into her neck. He moaned as he could taste her orgasm through her blood. Pulling away he licked her wounds as they sealed. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Steve groaned at the concotion, the combination of both her blood and juices giving him such an orgasmic high. 

“Come taste yourself love.”

He cupped the back of her neck and leaned down. Gently kissing her. Her response… she moaned as she found herself enjoying the taste of her blood and juices mixed. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her lips. Moaning at how dark her gorgeous purple eyes were now. Soon once the bond was completed, her beautiful eyes would mix with blood red, making her the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet.

*****

Natasha smiled up at him, purple eyes locked with his red ones. Her hands cupped his face. “Take me, my love. Making me yours.” She said with a husky voice.

Steve growled. She was ready for him. From the scent of her arousal to the beats of her heart, the way her blood called out to him was all Steve needed. He had waited a long time to find his one true mate and a vampire could only have one. Once the bond was made, there was no turning back.

If their mate died, there was only two ways this could go, either kill themselves and followed their mate to the afterlife, or let the darkness consume them and became a monster. They couldn’t live with sanity long enough after the lost of their love.

Natasha spread her legs, open to him. She was ready to mate with him and belong to him alone. He couldn’t wait to have her completely, to drink from her while he sank his cock deep into her.

The red head knew she was about to leave everything she knew behind. The life that she didn’t seem to belong. A human life that made her feel like an outcast until she met his eyes across the bar. She knew her life had a purpose again…with him for eternity.

Steve leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her deep and long, his tongue exploring her mouth. As he did, his hands roamed her body. He pulled away only to take her nipple into his hot mouth. His hands slid down her legs and parted them, guiding her legs to wrap around his hips. She looked again into his eyes and realized that she liked his lustful gaze down on her.

Then Steve got on his knee and started to remove his clothes. If she was beautiful then he was beyond beautiful. His torso was incredibly muscular and strong, as were his thighs, and his rear. She grasped when his hard cock was revealed. Having never taken one she was uncertain as to whether it would fit. She knew enough to know that it was erect and ready to take her, and she felt a little fear. He seemed to know what she thought and bent down to kiss her.

“Don’t worry. We will go slow.” He said. “It will not hurt you. You will love it.”

“Yes…Steve”

“Trust me, my love. I will never hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

He wanted her so badly that his cock seemed ready to explode, and he could barely control his urge to mount her and have her, but in the way he wanted to take her, with his full vampire lust, she was not yet ready and it would be romantic as he proclaimed himself to be.

This was their first time and he wanted it to be memorable for both of them.

The scent of her pleasure had reached his nostrils and made his own desire rise even more. He took his cock and stroked it to spread the pre cum on his length. He moved more fully between her, pushing her thighs apart with his own. He guided himself to her opening, dragging the head up and down her slits before gently nudging forward, slowly let her taking him in and adjusted to his huge cock. He dipped his head down again for another deep hungry kiss as he slowly pushed.

She felt him filling her at last. It was so good at first. The burning sensation of the first thrust almost make them come. Her tight walls surrounded him. The feel of his thick, long, hard cock entering her, but then after a moment it seemed to be more than she could handle as Natasha started to squirm and her fingernails dug into his skin. He broke the kiss to whisper a soothing reassurance and told her to relax so that she could take him. She focused on relaxing the muscles as he reached the barrier of her hymen.

Steve stopped when he felt it. He suddenly realized this was her first time with a man. His heart delighted at the knowledge of knowing she was all his, and his alone.

“Darling, this will hurt but only for a moment, I promise”

She nodded and kept her eyes locked with his as Steve thrust his hip forward hard, breaking the thing barrier as he moved far forward seating himself entirely into her to the hilt. Nat cried out in pain but once she adjust to his hard cock, there was a rush of pleasure at finding him all the way in her.

No woman had ever felt so right to him. For centuries, he traveled the world, hoping her would find his mate but all he got was just a one night stand that turned out to be only his source of food that he had to wipe out their memories afterward. She was so tight that he was absolutely dying to know what it would feel like when she climaxed and clamped around his cock.

_Maybe it was the closet he will ever get to heaven._

*****

Being inside of her, made him feel human. He could feel the slight tug of his soul aching to be closer to hers. The feeling of her tight walls wrapping around his cock was like heaven. No woman had ever made him feel like this - human and… in love. He had made the right decision to follow his instincts, leading him to his soulmate.

Red eyes locked onto purple eyes filled with lust.

Steve moaned as she rolled her hips, a silent signal telling him it was okay to move. His grip on her hips tightened as he started off with a slow and steady rhythm, wanting to relish in the feel of being in her.

Nat’s head leaned back as she felt the veins of his cock rubbing against her walls. Not once did she think her first time would be this spectacular especially with a vampire. Glazed violet eyes watched as sweat dripped down his glorious body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, began to nip at his bottom jaw and then wrap her lips around his Adam’s apple.

His hands cupped her face, making her face him, “Beautiful absolutely beautiful love.”

She moaned as he pressed his lips against hers and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues circling against one another as his fangs clattered against her teeth. He broke apart but their lips were still close to each other. His forehead laid against hers as he continued to make love to her. A smile graced his lipa. In response she blushed and laughed, causing the vampire to kiss her cheek and brush his nose against it.

“You feel so wonderful around me. Your walls squeezing me so tight.” Nat let out a pleasurable cry as his hands squeezed her ass.

“More please, I need more.”

“Shh, hush love,” he rubbed his cheek against her own. “I’ll give you what you need,” his red eyes looked deeply into her purple ones. “Whatever you wish, I will grant it for you.”

Nat gripped his shoulders tightly as his hips snapped up. She could feel the tip of his cock rubbing against her so amazingly. He was at her will, whatever she wanted he would gladly give it to her.

Steve flipped her on all fours. He spread her legs apart and his nose flared as he could smell her sweet nectar. Saliva began to form in the corner of his mouth. He aligned his cock and gave one powerful thrust that she was now leaning on her forearms.

Natasha cried into the mattress as he took her from behind. She could feel his muscular chest against her back. His warm breath fanning against her skin. All she could do was feel, smell and hear him. Steve groaned as her walls were clenching around his cock. The sound of his balls slapping against her filled the room alongside her moans and his growls.

One hand slithered down, stroking her stomach and then going down to her throbbing clit. She threw her head back as his fingers were pinching and pulling at the sensitive organ. Her hands gripped the sheets as her whole body shook as she came. Steve moaned at the smell of her release. He flipped her over so she was facing him.

“You were wonderful love,” he stroked her cheek.

“You didn’t come,” she whined.

Steve chuckled in response, “No not yet, can you go another round.”

He was shocked as he was now on his back and she was on top. “We’re not done yet my handsome vampire,” she grinned as she rolled her hips.

“Minx,” he moaned.

He couldn’t help but take one of her breast in his mouth as they bounced with each roll of her hips. Her hand gripping his hair as he sucked and pull at the teat.

“Steve,  _< my vampire>,” _Steve groaned as she spoke in Russian. As if her voice wasn’t beautiful enough. Her Russian accent hypnotized him and seduced him. She tugged his hair so she could kiss him. _ <My vampire.>_

 _< My beautiful soulmate, my everything>,_ he replied back in her mother tongue. This made the woman on top of him mewl against his lips.

She was in his lap as she continued to move against him. So beautiful and so his. Steve reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Nat blushed as he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful thing on Earth.

“Don’t,” she moaned as she rolled her hips, “don’t look at me like that.”

“Why? Why shouldn’t I look at you like what?”

Her face buried against his shoulder. “Like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.”

“Oh love,” the pad of his thumb brushed against the apple of her cheek, “but you are. You are the most beautiful being on this planet, and I’m so lucky that you are mine.”

Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes as his red eyes held nothing but the truth and love for her. She crashed her lips against his and kissed him. The red head pulled away as she moaned once Steve jerked his hips up.

He laid her back on the bed. Hooking her legs over his shoulders as he began to pound away. Her beautiful melodic moans filled the room completely. He buried his face against her neck, licking the skin as he could taste her blood.

She relished in the feel of his rock hard abs rubbing against her supple skin. The heaviness of his balls slapping against her ass.

“Steve,” she arched her back, “I’m getting close.”

He knew that they would have to seal the bond between them completely.

“Love, you have to repeat every word I say.” He looks deeply into her eyes as she nods. “My life, my soul, my everything.”

“My life, my soul, my everything.”

“Belongs to you. Our souls fused into one. Binding us forever, for all of eternity. Everything that I am, is now yours.”

“Belongs to you. Our souls fused into one. Binding us forever, for all of eternity. Everything that I am, is now yours.” Nat’s back arched as he completely filled her with his cock.

Steve’s vampiric fangs appeared and sunk his teeth deep. Nat did the same with her human teeth, trying to draw out his blood. Their blood entering each other’s mouth. It was until Steve pulled away, cupped her face and pulled her into a bloody kiss. This kiss caused her to come hard on his cock, cervix wrapping around the tip of his cock as Steve came inside of her. She moaned as his hot seeds entered her, filling her up with his warmth.

He could feel the connection between them. For the first time in a few centuries Steve had finally found his soulmate. He smiled inwardly as the bond between them was singing in pure bliss. It was a sign, they had completed the bond. For all of eternity they belonged to each other. With a sigh Steve pulled away and smiled as his new mate looked up at him with a smile of her own. Her beautiful purple eyes were now mixed with red, a beautiful shade of magenta. A sign that she too was now a vampire, but her eyes would flash red at the smell of blood.

Baby blue eyes met beautiful magenta.

“My love, my life, my soulmate,” Steve whispered lovingly as he nuzzled her neck.

After cleaning up the mess and showering, the two newly mated vampires laid naked under silk sheets. Nat pressed against his side and cuddled against his chest.

“So no regrets about leaving your old life?”

Looking up she smiled lovingly at the blond. “No. Not when I have you. I always felt like something was missing until I met you. You complete me Steve.”

The blond gave her his boyish grin and kissed her passionately, “And you complete me too, soulmate.”


End file.
